The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fidahhypdanight’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Dahlia cultivars that have a freely branching and flowering habit, attractive ray floret coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Dahlia plant originated from an open-pollination in Hillegom, The Netherlands of an unnamed selection of Dahlia variabilis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Dahlia variabilis as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.